


it's best if we both stay

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks Bruce is going to run away. The thought hasn't even occurred to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's best if we both stay

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff.

“I’m getting sort of used to having you around.”

Bruce looks up from his notebook where he’s been scribbling notes and calculations about the latest test conditions for Tony’s armor. “I’m sorry?” He rubs at his face; he’s probably been working too long to have imagined Tony saying that.

He feels rather than hears Tony’s sigh. “You. Being here. I don’t want you to leave.” 

Bruce coughs on air and it takes him a full minute before he’s composed enough to speak. He squeezes the pen in his hand tightly before setting it down. “Who said anything about leaving, Tony?”

Tony swivels on his chair and moves across the room to sit in front of Bruce. Up this close, Bruce can see a hint of trepidation in his eyes. He doesn't think he’s ever seen that particular emotion in Tony’s face. He’s always so brazen and fearless.

“You have a tendency to disappear.” It sets a pang in his heart that Tony looks worried. The way Tony stares through him makes Bruce wonder if Tony thinks he’s already gone.

Bruce reaches out a hand to touch Tony’s own and it forces him to confront these things he’s been trying so hard to hide. He thinks Tony feels it too and he squeezes his hand.

“I’m going to stay,” he says firmly. The feeling inside of him is warm and the voice that says run has disappeared. “How could you think I’d leave?”

Tony shakes his head but when he turns his head back to face Bruce there’s happiness written all over his face. It’s got the promise of something new and good behind it.

Maybe, he thinks, the both of them can get it right this time.


End file.
